Castle Schrade
Castle Schrade is an area introduced in Monster Hunter that serves as the special area where Fatalis is fought. It is an abandoned castle that was built long ago, but is now in ruins, a shadow of its former glory. The area features blood red skies that have dark hues, and swirls of purple clouds. Schrade Kingdom's Destruction Thousands of years ago, a large disaster hit Schrade Kingdom without any warning. This disaster struck the eastern and western parts of Schrade Kingdom at the same time, as if the disaster came from the middle of the kingdom. It is believed a chaotic force brought the kingdom to its knee or another force altogether did. After this disaster, eerie clouds covered the once great kingdom leaving it in calamity. MH1 and MHF1 In the first Monster Hunter series, there were four stages of the Castle Schrade. Depending on how much Contract Fee is paid, you will be given the Castle Gate, Ballistae, Cannons, Dragonator, or all four as available weapons. *Paying the 1600z Contract Fee will give you only Ballistas to use as weapons. The Castle Gate will be closed, preventing both Fatalis and hunters access to the other courtyard. *Paying the 2200z Contract Fee will give you Ballistas and the Castle Gate as weapons. Both courtyards are accessible. *Paying the 2400z Contract Fee will give you Ballistas, Cannons, and the Castle Gate as weapons. Both courtyards are accessible. *Paying the 2800z Contract Fee will give you Ballistas, Cannons, Castle Gate, and the Dragonator as weapons. Both courtyards are accessible. The Fatalis quests were often mistaken for four separate Quests. However, if you clear one of them, all others will be cleared as well. MHF2 and MHFU ]] In the second generation, the castle returns in unaltered visual form. The Fatalis quests in Castle Schrade are 50 minutes long and Fatalis flees with 25 minutes remaining if enough damage is done. If enough damage is not done hunters will continue to fight Fatalis until a certain health threshold (possibly 1/4 health) on which it will flee. All weapons are automatically available. Fourth Generation ]] Castle Schrade returns in the Fourth Generation. This incarnation of the castle looks almost entirely different from previous appearances. It appears to be set among a mountain range, rather than a flat, empty field, and the sky is filled with dark blue and purple clouds. In addition, the field of battle is set atop the ramparts, rather than in the empty castle courtyard. This version of Castle Schrade features a Dragonator, ballistas, and cannons. In MH4U and MHGU, the White Fatalis is fought in this area, too. Gallery CastleSchrade1.jpg CastleSchrade-base.jpg|Castle Schrade Base CastleSchrade-gate.jpg CastleSchrade-gate2.jpg CastleSchrade-2.jpg CastleSchrade-1.jpg CastleSchrade-3.jpg CastleSchrade-ballista.jpg CastleSchrade-cannon.jpg CastleSchrade-dragonator.jpg MH4-Castle Schrade Screenshot 001.png MH4-Castle Schrade Screenshot 002.png MH4-Castle Schrade Screenshot 003.png MH4-Castle Schrade Screenshot 004.png MH4-Castle Schrade Screenshot 005.png Map MH1-Castle Schrade Map.png|Monster Hunter MH2-Castle Schrade Map.png|Monster Hunter 2 MHFU-Castle Schrade Map.png|Monster Hunter Freedom 2/MHFU MH4U-Castle Schrade Map.png|MH4, MH4U and MHGU See also *About Castle Schrade (MHFU) *About Castle Schrade (MHF1) Category:Areas